helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamikokuryo Moe
|image = KamikokuryoMoe-Anju25thSingle.jpg |caption = Kamikokuryo Moe promoting "Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152.2cmReference Image. Complex ni Sayounara!. Published 2018-10-15. |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2015–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = November 11, 2015 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 4th Generation |debutsingle = Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru |acts = ANGERME, Kamiishinaka Kana, Minis? |blog = |autograph = }} Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) is a Japanese idol and singer under Hello! Project as the sole 4th generation member of ANGERME. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kamikokuryo Moe was born on October 24, 1999 in Kagoshima, Japan. She moved to Kumamoto with her family at the age of 2 In mid-2014, Kamikokuryo participated in Morning Musume '14 Audition! and made it to the final training camp, but failed. 2015 After failing the Morning Musume audition, she began to dislike Hello! Project songs until the release of "Taiki Bansei", which motivated her to be stronger and audition for the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition in mid-2015. In the audition, she was assigned the number #119. On November 11, 2015, during a "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi" release event, Kamikokuryo was announced as the sole winner of the ANGERME 4th generation audition."アンジュルム　新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-11. She began activities as a member at the COUNTDOWN PARTY concert on December 31, 2015. 2016 On February 25, Kamikokuryo held her debut event titled ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4ban Shoubu~. The event had two shows, each featuring a different set of senior ANGERME members as guests. On October 24, Kamikokuryo celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On January 31, Kamikokuryo began a solo web radio show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Kamiko Biyori.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/826415670053068801 On February 17, Kamikokuryo along with Takeuchi Akari held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Osaka."2/17(金)ハロー！プロジェクト オフィシャルショップ大阪店にて 『＜ハロショ千夜一夜 in 大阪 第四夜＞～アンジュルム 竹内朱莉/上國料萌衣～』トークイベント開催＆東京秋葉原店にて中継放送決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-06. On March 15, it was announced that Kamikokuryo had joined the new SATOYAMA movement unit Kamiishinaka Kana alongside Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, and Kanazawa Tomoko."℃-ute新曲MV2曲！モー娘。'17イベント、研修生新メンバー、CMメイキング、アンジュルムスポーツのお時間、新ユニットコメント、勝田ヘアアレンジ　MC：野中美希、谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#211】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-15. On July 12, it was announced that Kamikokuryo, Funaki Musubu, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a summer commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe."上国料萌衣、船木結、山崎夢羽がマツコと夢のＣＭ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-07-12."アンジュルムの上國料 萌衣・船木 結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. The commercial began being broadcast on July 15. On October 1, Kamikokuryo was announced as the new supporter for the show Bowling Kakumei P★League.https://twitter.com/goma201500/status/914484466986319873 On October 24, Kamikokuryo celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 1, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial campaign for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appeared alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."ピザーラの新CMに出川哲朗が登場！ ～ペンギンジャンプで、イチキュッパ！！～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2017-11-01. 2018 On January 25, Kamikokuryo held the ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe "Kamiko Biyori in CLUB CITTA'", which was a public recording fanclub event for final three episodes of Kamiko Biyori. On February 2, Kamiko Biyori ended with 100 episodes."アンジュルム 上國料萌衣Webトーク「かみこ日和（vol.100）」本日18時より配信スタート♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-02-02. On March 7, it was announced that Kamikokuryo, Funaki Musubu, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a commercial campaign with comedian Degawa Tetsuro to promote PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Zeppin Haru no Gourmet Quarter"."今度の出川はピザーラでアルバイト!! 絶品のピザを前に、どんなリアクション!?" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-03-08. The commercial began being broadcast on March 10."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・船木結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」春の新CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-15. On March 17, Kamikokuryo was featured in the graduation2018 Koukou Sotsugyou published by TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook, commemorating her and other idols' graduation from high school in 2018."graduation2018 高校卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook. 2018-03-17. On May 29, make-up artist Miwonderful released the book First Make Bible @ Miwonderful in which Kamikokuryo, Inoue Rei, and Asakura Kiki appear as models."ミワンダフル新書発売！ファースメイクバイブル@Miwonderful" (in Japanese). Miwonderful. 2018-05-28. On July 14, the summer 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Kamikokuryo and Funaki Musubu in commercial for a fourth time and Sasaki Rikako for the first time alongside Degawa Tetsuro."今度のピザーラCMは“出川ゾウ”！！ ～ゾウダンスで、イチキュッパ・オーン!!～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-07-12."「PIZZA LA CMメイキング2018夏」予告篇" (in Japanese). ANGERME (via YouTube). 2018-07-12. Starting from the September 2018 issue released on August 3, Funaki and Kamikokuryo Moe have an article series titled "ANGERME Kamiko & Funakki to Issho ni! Houkago Girls' Talk!!" published in the monthly shoujo manga magazine Nakayoshi."8/3(金)発売の「なかよし」9月号より、アンジュルム上國料と船木による連載スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-21. On August 16, the music video for 's August 22 single " " was uploaded on YouTube, featuring Kamikokuryo and six other Hello! Project members who all sing as chorus."堀内孝雄『みんな少年だった』(Takao Horiuchi [Everyone was once a boy.)(MV)]" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT Channel (via YouTube). 2018-08-16. On September 21, Kamikokuryo appeared in a daily guest role in the stage play LADY OUT LAW! starring former ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi as the lead."矢島舞美主演舞台「LADY OUT LAW!」和田彩花・上國料萌衣・浜浦彩乃のゲスト出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-09-06. On October 15, former Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina released Complex ni Sayounara!, a joint book with four of the shortest current members in Hello! Project: Kamikokuryo, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, and Funaki Musubu who have been named Minis?."熊井友理奈＆ミニーズ。? (横山玲奈、森戸知沙希、上國料萌衣、船木結)身長差悩みあるあるWorld「コンプレックスにサヨウナラ！」発売決定！！ "(in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-30. On October 24, she released her first visual photobook, titled Moe."上國料萌衣(アンジュルム)ファーストビジュアルフォトブック「Moe」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-27. On November 3, the winter 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item will begin, starring Kamikokuryo, Sasaki, and Funaki with Degawa Tetsuro."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・佐々木莉佳子・船木結が「PIZZA-LA」冬の新CMで出川さんと一緒の着ぐるみ姿で共演！体を張ったワイヤーアクションにも挑戦！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. On November 6, Kamikokuryo will celebrate her 19th birthday in a joint fanclub event with Kasahara Momona, titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe・Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2018, at Shinagawa Stellar Ball. Personal Life Family= Kamikokuryo has two older sisters named Yui and Sae. She also has three pet cats named Oolong, Hana, and Seira. |-|Education= When Kamikokuryo joined ANGERME, she was a first year high school student. She graduated from high school on March 12, 2018,Kamikokuryo Moe. "＼ 春 ✿.*／ 上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-03-12. after which she has decided not to enter university.Kamikokuryo Moe. "＼リハーサルスタート／上國料萌衣" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2017-12-18. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kamikokuryo Moe has acquired: *'Nonaka Miki:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Nonaka Miki. |-|Name Meaning= Kamikokuryo was given the name Moe (萌衣) because of the meaning "budding plant", and so with that sense of vigor her parents wanted to raise her to always be energetic and healthy.Pocket Morning. 2016-10-12. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Kamikokuryo Moe: *'Kamiko-chan' (かみこちゃん): Nickname used by members. *'Kami-chan' (かみちゃん): Nickname used by Takeuchi Akari. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) *'Nicknames:' Kamiko (かみこ) *'Birth Date:' *'Birth Place:' Kumamoto, Japan *'Height:' 152.2cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-11-11: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' Aqua Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **ANGERME (2015-) **Kamiishinaka Kana (2017) **Minis? (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Drumming, jump rope, spinning pens *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching DVDs *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Motto:' "Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru" (笑う門には福きたる; Good fortune enters a gate of laughter) *'Favorite Food:' Tomato, katsudon *'Least Favorite Food:' Green bell pepper, eggplant, liver *'Favorite Subjects:' Music, home economics *'Worst Subjects:' Social studies, language, physical education *'Favorite Colors:' White, pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara", Mikan, Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai No Joke *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon, Sasaki Rikako Discography :See also: List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In Solo Songs *2016.11.02 Michiko no Uta (from MODE) *2018.01.24 Color Girl (from Yumemiru Television) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2017.11.xx ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe WEB Talk "Kamiko Biyori (Kakko Kari)" *2018.06.xx ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe WEB Talk "Kamiko Biyori" Part.2 Publications Solo Photobooks *2018.10.24 Moe Books *2018.10.15 Complex ni Sayounara! Featured as a model *2018.05.29 First Make Bible @ Miwonderful (ファーストメイクバイブル＠Miwonderful) Magazines Cover girl *2016.04.23 SOCCER GAME KING Vol.52 *2017.11.24 Weekly ASCII Akihabara Limited Edition December 2017 Issue *2018.04.28 spoon. June 2018 Issue Featured on the cover *2016.05.10 Fresh Yanyan 2016 vol.2 (with Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho & Sasaki Rikako) Works Theater *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 LADY OUT LAW! (daily guest role) *2018 Attack No.1 Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2017– Bowling Kakumei P★League (ボウリング革命 P★League) Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station *2016– Upcoming Radio *2015– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays, 2016.09–2017.09; Fridays, 2017.10–) *2017–2018 Kamiko Biyori (かみこ日和) (fanclub exclusive) Commercials *2017–2018 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) *2018 PIZZA-LA "Zeppin Haru no Gourmet Quarter" (絶品春のグルメクォーター) Music Videos *2018 - Trivia *She is the first Hello! Project member from Kumamoto. *Her favorite ANGERME member is Fukuda Kanon and her favorite Hello! Project member is Suzuki Kanon. *She looks up to Suzuki Airi because "her way of showing so many expressions while singing is really cool." *She said she feels so happy to hear there are fans from overseas already writing comments about her. Knowing this, she wants to improve her English with lessons and be able to perform for the foreign fans with ANGERME."[EN Short interview with ANGERME new member, Moe Kamikokuryo]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-11-12. *She is the first member to join ANGERME after their rename from S/mileage. *She was the shortest member in ANGERME until Funaki Musubu joined. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" because the lyrics give off a feeling of hope. *She wanted to get a pink image color but staff told her nobody can use the image colors of the first generation. **Those this seems to have been been broken as of the addition fo the 6th generation members: Funaki Musubu got yellow-green which was Ogawa Saki's image color, and Kawamura Ayano got light purple which was Fukuda Kanon's former color being she had switched to Deep Pink. *She is jealous of Kasahara Momona whose image color is pink. *She collects rare coins. See Also *Gallery:Kamikokuryo Moe *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Discography Featured In *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kamikokuryo Moe Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *ANGERME Profile *ANGERME Member Official Blog de:Kamikokuryo Moe es:Kamikokuryo Moe Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:1999 Births Category:October Births Category:Members from Kumamoto Category:Blood Type O Category:2015 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Scorpio Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:ANGERME Category:Teal Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Kamikokuryo Moe Category:Kamiishinaka Kana Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Minis?